Special trip
by PllislifeA
Summary: Ezra decides to suprise aria with a little trip, what happens when there all alone in a big empty lodge in the middle of no where?
1. Chapter 1 morning bed head

Chapter 1 - morning bed head!

Ezra and aria have been dating for 5 months

Aria pov

It's Saturday morning and I just woke up, Saturday is mine and ezras day it was always my favourite day of the week, we could spend the whole day together and not worry about anything else, this weekend my parents are out of town and mike is on a school trip so I don't have to worry about them ( even though I would of just asked spencer or one of the girls to cover for me ) I'm so happy that they know, I hated keeping it from them and they are really supportive of the realtionship. when I woke up I stretched my arms out in front if me and looked to my left where I saw my very handsome boyfriend asleep next to me, he had bed hair which i always teased him about in the morning and was wearing checked pyjama bottoms where as I was wearing one of his favourite tshirts which I always steal from his drawers. After about two minutes of my just sitting at him watching him sleep he woke up and sat up, " hey babe" he said half asleep "morning" I said kissing him straight after

"want some coffee" I asked

"Do you really have to even ask" he replied

After we had out coffee we decided to sit down on the sofa and watch some movies he said it was my pick so I picked my favourite 'the great gaspy'

Ezras pov

We were sitting down watching the movie I was really excited I had a a special suprise planned for aria which I would reveal later when I took her out for a meal, she had a 2 week break coming up at her school and as it was where I worked I would have the 2 weeks off as well I had booked us a little getaway I had rented a lodge just outside of Philli it had everything we loved the outdoors, a hot tub , a pool, it was going to be perfect and I couldn't wait to surprise her however the only people who knew about mine and arias relationship was her friends so I worked it out with them as they are having a trip to New York they are going to cover and say aria will be with them.

Arias pov

We were half way through the movie and I turned to ezra he looked at me with admiration I didn't know why he would want me he was 23 I was only 17 why would he want someone like me I leaned up to him and kissed him after about a minute worth if kisses I pulled my leg over him so I was know straddling his legs I was leaning down to kiss him, I started unbuttoning his shirt when I reached the third button he grabbed my hands and pulled away.

"What?" I asked

" aria we need to stop this before it gets to far we don't have to rush into anything , we both know your not quite ready to take the next step and that's fine and when you are that's even better but for now we don't need to rush anything"

" ezra I love you and i don't want to make you wait just because I'm not quite there I don't mind going a little quicker than I planned .." Just as I was about to continue ezra cut in.

"Aria don't you dare say that I would never pressure you to do something that your not ready for and don't worry about be I would wait years for you" he looked at me, I kissed him again

" I love you so much" I whispered

" not as much as I love you" and with that we went back to watching the film

I loved how much he loved me, I was still a virgin and he knew that and he wanted me to wait until I was ready so he could make it special and I loved him for that. he told me this morning that he was taking me out to this restraunt that was way out of town so this way no one would see us that we knew. I was so excited!


	2. Chapter 2 special suprise

Special trip

Chapter 2 - a special surprise

Ezras pov

We were just about to leave my apartment to go to the restraunt I was wearing my chinos and just a t-shirt and aria was wearing black skinny jeans with a black vest top underneath a White see-through cami top, she looked so pretty she wore black boots with a heel to make her look taller but she was still much smaller than I was, she looked so perfect I couldn't wait to suprise her.

Arias pov

We just arrived at the restraunt it was very pretty inside me and ezra had a private table which was sort of away from the rest of the tables. Ezra and I had ordered our meals and drinks - to drink he had a beer and I had a white wine, even though I'm underage ezra doesn't mind me drinking a bit of alcohol and he says as long as im with him he can keep an eye on me so I don't go crazy on the alcohol. To eat I had a chicken covered in cheese and BBQ sauce with chips and a side of salad, ezra had steak with chips and salad. We finished our mains and the wators took our plates away

"So I was wondering if I could ask you something?" He asked nervously

"Anything." I replied

"Well we have a two week break coming up and I wanted to suprise you so I've rented a lodge in the woods just outside of Philli for us to stay in and it's has a hot tub and a pool, so what do u say?"

I was shocked I didn't know what to say I was so happy that he planned all this for me but then I came back to reality " I would love to I can't believe you did this .. But what about my parents?"

" the girls are going to New York to look at some of the collages there and I know you don't want to go to collage in New York so I asked them to cover for us and tell their parents that you would be with them so your parents wouldn't asked question"

" oh my god really," I leaned over grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in to a kiss " god I love you so much"

"I love you too I'm so happy that you like it"

Ezras pov

We had just gotten home from an amazing night, we would be leaving a week today to go away I was so excited and so was aria. I stated to clean the pits from earlier that day when aria came behind me and wrapped her hands around my waist with her side of her head pressed against my back.

" Thank you so much for today I love you so much. "

I dried my hands and turned around and put my hands around her waist and pulled her nearer to me I pulled her in to a long passionate kiss, while we were still kissing i picked her up and placed her on the side of the counter she started unbuttoning my shirt, when I realised where she was going i pulled away.

"Aria I told you this morning we don't have to rush into this we can wait we don't need to go faster then your comfortable with, I love you and I can wait."

"Ezra I'm ready I want this I love you so much tonight I realised how much I love you and I don't want to wait any longer I love yo so much and I want this.. Please"

I could see that she was waiting nervously for my answer

"Are you sure?"

"Never have I been so sure in my life "

With that I picked her up off the counter and walked over to the bed I placed her down she took of my T-shirt and I took of her trousers after many more minutes of kissing I pulled her tops of her which revealed a cream and black lace bra as I looked down I could see she had matching panties on.

" Your so beautiful "

I could see she blushed as I said that. We kept kissing I was moving my arms up and down the sides of her body where she was holding on to my back occasionally moving her hands up and down as I held her waist she arched her back so I could unhook her bra which I then took of she stared at me the whole time trying to look at my reaction when i saw her, she looked so nervous

"Your are seriously the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my whole life "

"Ezra..." She trailed off

"Im serious aria your perfect "

* to be continued *

I have decided to go somewhere different with the story line which means this story will contain more chapters then I planned. I will be writing a one-shot tomorrow and will hopefully post tomorrow aswell. Thank you to everyone who has read my story it means a lot I didn't think I would have anyone reading it and a special thank you to all who reviewed my story please review I love hearing from you guys. You can give suggestions for the story and improvements. Thank you're you enjoy this chapter, chapter 3 will probebly be uploaded Sunday!✨x


	3. Chapter 3 first time

Special trip

Chapter 3 - first time

**sorry I had to much the rating to 'm' as this is there first time and more intimate then the the other chapters, enjoy!**

Arias pov

"Seriously aria your perfect"

"Are you sure" he asked again

"Yes I want this I want you"

"Ok"

now I was now lying completely naked, ezra was just in his boxers he leaned over to his side draw

"Can we not use one?" I asked nervously

"Aria, I don't want you to get pregnant."

"I know I know but this is my, our first time and I want it to be 100% real i'll go and buy

the morning after pill tomorrow." I waited nervously for his answer

"If it's something you really want I am honoured that you trust me enough"

"Ezra, I would trust you with my life, I love you so much"

After an intense make out, we both ended up completely naked I was getting nervous I knew we were closer to the main event and I didn't know what to expect, he was so big, I was so small I didn't know how it was all going to work

"It's going to hurt at first but il try to make it as painless as I can"

"Ok" I replied my breathing was really stuttering

"You ready" ezra asked while kissing my neck

"Yer" I confirmed for the very last time

Ezra placed himself where he needed to be and slowly pushed in, god it hurt but I knew that this was such a big step in our relationship and I wouldn't want to be doing this with anyone else.

After a while ezra picked up the pace

"You ok?" He asked while kissing me

"I'm perfect! I replied while kissing his neck and shoulders

And with that we made love for the rest of the night

*next morning*

Ezra pov

I just woke up with aria still asleep cuddled up next to me, god last night was perfect it couldn't of been better. She looked so perfect lying next to me. I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have her and I was so happy knowing that's her first time was the vesta first time could go and she was with me and not some horny high school guy who would of made her done it months ago. God I was so lucky

Arias pov

I had just woken up from the best night if my life, I had just found out I was going away with my amazing boyfriend for two weeks as well as sharing our first time together. I turned my head around to see ezra awake staring at me

"Thank you for last night it was perfect. I love you so much"

"Not as much as I love you and Your the one who made it perfect. This time next week we will be together in our cabin are you excited"

"Of course and now we can spend some of our time doing what we did last night, it's gonna be the best trip ever." I knew the next time we did it would be better than the first because now I knew exactly how everything happened.

After that we cuddled for a few minutes

"I'm gonna get in the shower." I said

"Ok i'll make us some breakfast and then i'll go in, do u want some waffles?"

"Oh yes and coffee"

"Of course"

"I love you " i gave him a long Intimate kiss

"Love you too"

And then I hopped out of bed with the bed sheet wrapped around me and went and took a shower.

**Thank you for reading please review and give me suggestions on the story line and/or how to improve xx **


	4. Chapter 4 daydreams and typewriters

Special trip

Chapter 3 - day dreams and type writers

Ezras pov

We are now half way through the week, Wednesday to be exact me and aria are going away In 3 days. I'm so excited I know it's going yo be the best trip I have ever been on. I know arias excited as well as it's all she's been talking about, yesterday we spent 2-3 hours just talking about what it would be like. I'm sitting at the teachers lunch table at the moment eating my sandwich and salad, I'm surrounded by the rest of the English teachers as well as some of the science teachers. I can see aria from where I'm sitting, she's sitting with hanna, spencer and Emily of course. She looks so pretty she's wearing a cream cotton dress with high knee cream stockings which you can just about see peaking out of her brown boots which were flats. After a few minutes of admiring her from afar I realise I have been staring for too long and that people were going to notice, I quickly snap out of my daydream and turn to talk to one of the teachers, but aria is still in my view, and god what I would give to just go over there pick her up and kiss her right there in front of everyone so everyone knew we were a couple and all those high school boys that would always stare at her knew she was mine and too back off, aria doesn't notice them but I do, and I can't help but get a bit jealous which aria thinks is cute. The bell rang to say lunch was over, I was in a good mood as I knew I had arias class next as she walks in she puts a piece of folded paper on my desk, I don't look and I just put in my side draw, and I stand in front if my desk and explain to the class what they are to do, after answering everyone's questions, I let them get on with the work as I go and sit back down at my desk, I wait a bit and then reach for the note from my draws. When I look up I see everyone with there heads down doing work but aria looking at me, she saw me put the note in my dest a the beginning of class and obviously heard me open the draw. I unfold the piece of paper ever so gently and it reads.

Be careful mr fitz I could see you staring at the cafeteria, you looked like you were in some sort of trance! What were you thinking about? You'll have to tell me later at yours! Love you!xxxxxxx

I looked up and gave her a smile she smiled back and looked back down at her work and continued. I really couldn't wait for our trip it will be beyond perfect.


	5. Chapter 5 gonna get caught

Special trip - chapter 4

Gonna got caught

Arias pov

It was now Friday, I was in the last lesson of the day and my favourite as I had English. I couldn't help but just get lost in ezras words, he talked so passionately. All of a sudden I felt a big nudge on the top of my right arm. I looked over to see Emily,

"Aria your staring" she whispered

I gave her a worried look and looked around to see if anyone else has noticed. I just couldn't help but stare he was the live of my life, he had just planned a special romantic trip which we were going on tomorrow. It was going to beyond perfect.

The lesson went so fast and in no time at all I found myself packing my bag ready to leave the class, as I walks out I said goodbye to my friends as I was staying at ezras tonight, I had told my mom I was staying with the other girls as they were leaving for New York tomorrow.

" So, are you excited?" Hanna asked with the biggest grin on her face

" No words can explain how excited I am!" I replied

"Thanks for covering for me " i thanked again

"No problem, but to repay us we decided the day after you get back we are having a sleepover and you are going to re-live the entire thing, you can't miss anything out, ok?" Emily explained

"Of course! "I agreed

"Right guys we better get going see you Soon aria! " spencer said

"Bye" all the girls said in unison

I walked back into ezras classroom after looking around to make sure there were no teachers in the hall

"Hey babe"

"Hey gorgeous, you ok?"

"Yer, you almost ready? "

"Yer, I just need to go and get the vice prinsible to sign these be right back". He said gesturing to pieces of paper in his hand

And so I just sat down on the font middle desk, waiting for my Prince Charming to return, I was doing it again, the daydreaming, I just couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow.

Then I geared a familiar voice come from the door

"Aria?" My heart stooped I looked to my right to see my mom standing in the door way

"Hey mom, what you doing here?"

"I was just heading home what are you doing here?"

God my head went blank I couldn't think of what to say

"I have and English assignment and I had to ask mr fitz about one part, he was just going to get a help sheet." I quickly made up

"Oh ok, do you want me to wait, I could drive you home?"

"No it's ok I'm at Spencer's tonight anyway because we're going to visit the collages tomorrow and I want my car with me"

"Oh ok honey, I'll see you tonight when you come to pick up your bags."

"Bye"

God that was close, I hated lying to my mum but I knew she would never be ok with me and ezra so I had to do what I had to do.

Ezra came back him, I explained what had happened then we left. He parked around the corner from my house so I could go and pick up my bags and say goodbye, and then we left to his apartment.


	6. Announcement!

**hey guys so I've been thinking and I feel like this story is taking a turn for the worst, I think I am going to just delete the story, however I am half way through the story and I will finish it if you guys want but if your not that bothered then I won't, please let me know ASAP! Thank you❤️**


	7. Another announcement!

p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Announcement!/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"so as you saw in the last announcement I am not sure weather to continue with this story. At the moment I have just over 1,200 views, I don't want to sound picky but with that number of views I should be receiving at least 100 reviews, i really need your support and ideas so please review if u want me continue and if you do any ideas or anything you want to happen in the upcoming chapters!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"thank you, author!x/strong/p 


	8. Chapter 8 Traffic jams SUCK

**well I'm back, some people said they wanted me to continue with story so I will, even though I think it's terrible, also I understand I may sound pushy asking for reviews but I like to have feed back and if I get loads of reads with no feed back it doesn't give me the best impression but to whoever left that nasty review that was so uncalled for, you don't have to be so rude and FYI I am in the highest class for English and grammar so I don't think I need to take a lesson but you might need to start taking a class called "being kind" but thank you to everyone who left nice reviews, I love you guys,keep reviewing!**

**Now this chapter is rated R!£ and includes sexual references p, you can skip the chapter if you are uncomfortable, I will pit a recap in the next chapter! Love you all,enjoy! Xxx**

We've been driving to the lodge now for around 2 hours, we stopped on the way to get a coffee before we started driving again, excited couldn't even begin to describe how I was feeling, I just can't believe ezra did this for me. I glance over at him to see him concentrating on the road, I couldn't stop myself from smiling, I probably looked liked an idiot.

"What you grinning at"" ezra asked

Crap he saw me staring... Awkward

"I'm just thinking" I replied

"About?"he pushed

" the trip, an how amazing it's gonna be" I reach over and grabbed his hand "thank you by the way"

"Anything for you aria...oh crap" I looked to see what he was commenting on which was when I saw the mile long traffic in front of us. " Great" I sarcastically thought to myself. Then a thought came to my mind, since me and ezra, did it for the first time we've been experimenting a bit more with different things which I'm sure we will be doing while we were away, but it does look like me and ezra are gonna be stuck in this car for a while, together. And besides I do want to show him how thankful I am for the trip. Well here goes nothing...

I reach my hand over to the top of his jeans and undo the top button,

"Aria what are you doing" ezra asks in pure shock

"What? I wanna show try something and were gonna be stuck here for a while, just concentrate on the road mister.

"Aria you don't have to.." I cut him off

"I know I don't have to, I want to!"

I pull the zip down and I can already feel him getting hard underneath my hand, I put my hand underneath the waistband if his boxers and grab him in my hand, I start doing up and down motions with my hand which makes ezra moan a few times, I then look at him before I decide to go all for it, I lean down and take him in my mouth, he gasps

"Oh my god"

It makes me grin as I mirror what I was doing with my hands onto my mouth.

"Aria apim gonna.."

Before he could finish the sentence he released into my mouth

"That...was amazing aria" he says in between breaths " I love you" he adds

"I love you too " I give him a kiss and he doesn't object, god this weekends gonna be perfect!


End file.
